


Farm holiday

by Nofanficnova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, background Sheith - Freeform, kolivance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofanficnova/pseuds/Nofanficnova
Summary: ”You’re gonna spend spring break with your sugar daddy, huh?” Lance’s roommate Hunk asks at their breakfast table, almost making Lance spit out his drink.”He’s not my sugar daddy!” he exclaims with a beet red face.”But you want him to be,” Hunk grins.“That’s besides the point!”





	Farm holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkInPinkGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/gifts).



> My gift for Punk, who is such a sweet bean I love very much <3 I hope you enjoy this!  
> Thank you for betaing Q (AO3: NBNihilistPidg3 | Twitter: @Yorak_Keith)!!

Lance’s spring break will be awesome. He gets to pine over a very hot man, so super awesome.

 

His mom decided to send Lance to this farm that a family friend of them owns after Lance had some trouble at college. Physical trouble. Lance had a fist fight with a fellow student, so here he is, ready to do farm work for two weeks with Kolivan. It’s not too bad of a punishment, but Lance’s mom doesn’t have to know that. Lance enjoys doing physical work every now and then, and his friend Keith is also at the farm for the same reason. Friends who beat a homophobic guy together, stay together, right?

 

And to make everything perfect, Kolivan is there. Of course he is, he’s the owner, but oh man. Kolivan is the definition of man. He has strong facial expressions, gorgeous silver hair that he usually braids and he’s like 10 feet tall. That may or may not be an exaggeration. But no matter how tall he really is, he’s much taller than Lance and much more muscular and that’s already enough to give him wet dreams.

 

But as the cherry on top is Kolivan’s voice. It’s smooth like butter, yet so raspy and oh  _ Lord _ it’s deep. A grumble you could for sure feel if you put your hand against his thick, perfect neck. Like a cat’s purr. 

 

* * *

 

”I feel like I should tell you that I’m going to sneak out somewhere with Shiro right after greeting Kolivan, so I’m leaving you at his mercy,” Keith tells Lance after they’re dropped to the farm. Lance can’t stop the smirk appearing from his face. 

”Oh you have no idea how much I want to be at his mercy,” he says, making Keith shake his head. 

”I forgot you have a gross crush on him.”

”Gross? Speak for yourself. You and Shiro are disgusting,” Lance laughs as Keith smacks his arm. 

 

But then his attention is focused somewhere else. On someone else.

 

Kolivan comes out of his house to greet them in all his glory, the possibly eternal scowl on his face, although his eyes show softness.

 

Keith smacks Lance’s arm again to get his attention from Kolivan’s perfect body to what Kolivan is saying. At least that gives an excuse to stare at Kolivan’s perfect lips.

 

“So, welcome. This will be your home for the next two weeks, and I will make you work for your food and bed. Your schedules are in your rooms. I also noticed there was an extra person in your room, Keith. He can work for his food and bed too,” Kolivan tells with amusement in his voice. Keith is blushing, and hurries inside, leaving Lance and Kolivan outside.

 

Lance can’t stop looking at the perfect man in front of him. But greetings are good. Greetings are polite. Lance has to swallow because his throat feels dry, before managing to say “Hello.”

 

Kolivan nods, offering a “hello” himself before leading Lance to his first job: finding his room.

 

The room is bigger than his apartment. Like, way bigger. At least two apartments bigger. And it has its own bathroom. This is what Kolivan calls a guest room? The two weeks will definitely be total luxury, and not only because of the great view.

 

* * *

 

The first day goes in a haze. Keith keeps going somewhere private with Shiro and Lance doesn’t even consider following them because he knows it would be traumatizing. So Lance spends time either with Kolivan or just by himself. It’s both heaven and hell, pleasurable torture. Lance watches Kolivan get all sweaty from chores, his tight shirt clinging to his skin and leaving nothing to Lance’s imagination.

 

When Lance closes his eyes that night, he just keeps seeing the perfect flexing of Kolivan’s muscles as he chopped wood earlier that day. 

 

His hand starts wandering lower, lower, and lower along his torso, until it reaches his jeans and hastily Lance opens the buttons, already feeling a wet spot in his pants.

 

He strokes a few times over the fabric, gasping out softly because of the small friction. He’s not sure though how thick the walls are so maybe he should just be quick, no matter how good edging feels, Lance decides before moving his hand under his pants.

 

It doesn’t take long, with his eyes closed and mind filled with Kolivan, for him to come inside his pants. His hormones calmed down a little, he decides to get some sleep after cleaning up. After all, according to the schedule Kolivan has left for Lance, the work starts at 6 AM.

 

* * *

 

And so Lance works the next morning. And the afternoon. And evening. Every chance he has to spend with Kolivan, he takes it. There is no time to be flustered about jacking off to the man, because Lance spends all their time together drowned in work and sneaking a peek of Kolivan every now and then. He wants to learn more about Kolivan, know his interests and about his relationships and if he is interested in anyone, but Kolivan is a very work-oriented man. Well, at least Lance knows something!

Kolivan owns a farm and works a lot. Two whole things. Oh, and he eats a lot. He is a big man, after all, so Lance thinks he has to consume so much to stay in the amazing shape he’s in.

 

Such an amazing shape it is.

 

Wow, Lance managed to get to evening before the all-consuming thoughts took over his mind. He has to excuse himself from the dinner table early and hurry to his room before anyone can notice the tent in his pants.

 

* * *

 

By day five, Lance knows he’s in lots of trouble with his daydreaming. Keith and Shiro keep wandering off to be alone and so Lance is alone with Kolivan. Technically great, but after fapping to the mental image of the man just existing, Lance’s mind is starting to break. He will not survive the full two weeks.

 

He just takes a glance at Kolivan and already can feel his dick getting harder. The shirt Kolivan is wearing hides no muscles. And there’s no way to hide it if Kolivan turns to him from the crops. So Lance does the only thing that he can think of: he runs away to his room.

 

He can feel Kolivan’s gaze as he leaves in haste, apologizing while running.

 

* * *

 

Lance has two fingers buried deep in him, trying to reach his prostate while one hand moves along his dick, desperately trying to give his body the pleasure and relief it craves, when he hears a knock on his door.

 

Fuck.

 

“Lance, are you okay? You were very flushed when you left,” Kolivan asks from the other side.

 

**Fuck.**

 

Lance is jerking off to the thoughtful man on the other side of his door, who’s asking if he’s okay.

 

No, he’s not okay. He’s  _ jerking off to the thoughtful man on the other side of his door. _

 

“Uh… Yeah, I’m okay,” he replies, trying to keep his voice steady. And failing.

“You sure?” Kolivan asks with low voice, so near the door and his voice is just so smooth and--

 

Keep it in your pants, Lance.

 

But he can’t. He’s not wearing pants.

 

He takes a deep breath to try and calm down, but that’s a mistake. Sure, he has stopped moving his hand and fingers because of hearing Kolivan on the other side, but the slight movement of his lower stomach makes his hand drag along his dick just enough to make a moan escape from his mouth.

 

“ _ Fuck-- _ ”

 

There is a stretch of silence before Kolivan breathes out, “Was that a moan?” and opens the door to see Lance on the bed, pants abandoned on the floor and his shirt rolled up on his chest.

 

“Oh,” Kolivan stares at Lance, another silence towering over them, Kolivan clearly thinking his next step. When he does, though, he moves quick. He closes the door behind him, locking it before he takes just a few steps to get to Lance, who’s frozen on the bed.

 

“May I ask what caused your… reaction?” the tall man practically purrs into Lance’s ear, making him shiver. Lance has to think what words are before he manages to answer:

“You shouldn’t wear tight shirts.”   
  


At that, Kolivan humms.

 

“I think quite the opposite if that makes you so eager.”

 

“Wh-what?” Lance squeaks out, making Kolivan huff out a laugh.

“Did you think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me? I may be much older than you, but I’m not blind,” he teases before moving on the bed, at Lance’s feet. “Would you like some help with that?”

“Oh God, yes.”

 

* * *

 

During the 21 years of Lance’s life, he is sure he has never felt the same amount of pleasure he is now, with Kolivan’s three fingers buried deep inside of him, hitting his prostate so well. Meanwhile Kolivan is kissing and biting his thighs, leaving so many marks to make sure Lance will not only remember what is happening, but see it as well. It better not be an incredibly realistic dream, Lance  **wants** to see those marks in the morning.

 

“Kolivan, if you keep that up, I--”

“You what? Will come? Not yet,” Kolivan purrs against Lance’s sensitive skin. “You ignored your work, and have to be punished for that.”

 

Lance lets out a shuddering breath before nodding as he watches Kolivan.

 

Before doing anything more, though, Kolivan moves closer to Lance’s face so he can press a tender kiss on his lips, whispering, “Our safeword is Marmora. Use it any time you feel even a little uncomfortable.”

Lance nods again.

“Can you say it? Make sure you remember it?”

“Marmora. I got it. Now  _ please _ continue making even more of a wreck of me.”

 

Kolivan lets out a chuckle and nibbles Lance’s lower lip as he starts moving his fingers, hitting Lance’s prostate harder and harder. Lance sees stars, he arches his back and tries to just focus on breathing and it’s all becoming too much too soon and--

 

That’s when the fingers stop again, and he whines, clearly amusing Kolivan.

 

“I told you, you can’t come yet,” he simply tells, this time moving the fingers slow, making a little scissoring movement with his fingers. Lance whines a little more, but offers a nod in understanding. He has to admit, edging is something he has been a little eager to try.

 

It. Is. Awesome.

 

Every time he gets close, Kolivan stops him from coming and while it makes him whine, the pleasure just keeps on building and building.

 

But it’s so worth it.

 

* * *

 

When Kolivan finally opens his pants enough to reveal his cock, Lance can’t stop staring. He is  _ huge. _ It’s not that hard to guess, but still. It’s just so b i g.

 

In the back of his mind, Lance has to admit that all the prepping has been necessary.

 

Kolivan has a self satisfied expression on his face, and grants Lance a short kiss on his neck before he starts pushing in. Lance is pretty sure he has ascended into a different reality. No toy could ever be better than this man, hitting his prostate so good right away when he starts moving and makes Lance see stars. The pleasure gets greater and greater, and while Kolivan is mostly quiet except for a grunt here and there, Lance can easily see from the glass eyed expression and the way the other holds him that he’s definitely not the only one feeling good.

 

When Kolivan is getting close, he gets more talkative, though. He lets Lance know how beautiful he is, how he’s so perfect like this and how he has been such a good boy, all the while covering his neck in kisses and every now and then nibbles his earlobe, driving Lance mad.

 

Then after minutes, hours, or deca-pheabs, Kolivan whispers to his ear,

“Come for me.”

 

That does it. Lance sees stars as Kolivan lets him come between them, the older’s hand milking him. It takes seconds for Lance to be able to feel like he can breathe again, and that’s when he realizes: Kolivan is no longer moving. His orgasm just made him go to a different dimension for a few seconds and he barely felt  _ Kolivan coming inside of him _ .

 

“That was…” Lance begins, only to be disturbed by a little careful, “Intense?” from Kolivan’s mouth. “I hope it wasn’t too rough, I tried to hold back.”   
“That was you holding back? You  _ are _ perfect.”

Kolivan huffs out a laugh in amusement before he pulls out and lies down next to Lance, moving a stray hair away from his face.

“You’re the perfect one. So cheerful, yet so many different emotions as well. Why me? I’m much older than you,” he wonders as he wraps one arm around Lance to keep him close. Lance cuddles right away against the man, seeking the warmth, and to also feel the muscles. If this really is a fever dream—like Lance definitely suspects with all the too kind things Kolivan is saying—he wants to stay in it.

 

“Why you? You’re kidding, right? You have your own farm at age 36, and besides you’re grade A beef, like, I’ve had a stupid crush on you for way too long,” Lance tells, looking up at Kolivan’s face. “You’re gorgeous, can’t you see that?”

“Maybe you have to teach me,” Kolivan says with a tiny smile.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the two weeks goes by way too quickly, and Lance wakes up to the last morning in Kolivan’s arms. It still feels a little like a fever dream, but after he woke up the first time in the man’s arms and got offered a smile Lance just has to slowly believe this is happening. He gets to fall asleep next to Kolivan, and wake up next to him. Until now, that it’s time for him to pack his things and go back to college.

 

“I don’t wanna go,” Lance whispers after getting a morning kiss. During their days together, Lance has learnt that not only is Kolivan hot, he is also very sweet and caring. Lance really doesn’t want to leave.

“You can always come back, to visit me. And the internet is always an option,” Kolivan hums, voice even more like a purr right after waking up.

“But you’ll be far away. I’m gonna miss your stubble,” Lance mumbles, proving his point by nuzzling Kolivan’s cheek.

 

Kolivan almost pushes him off the bed.

 

“I mean it. You can always visit. I will be here most of the time, and helping hands are always very welcome,” Kolivan tells Lance after pinning him against his chest to keep him from falling. Lance looks at him with a tender smile and nods.

“I know. Maybe in the summer,” he says, before a mischievous grin appears on his face. “Maybe I’ll just turn into a full on trouble maker to be able to spend more time with you.”   
“Please don’t.”   
“I will smoke on the school grounds. Threaten teachers with a knife.”   
“That could get you arrested, you seriously just have to tell me when you would want come to visit and I’ll be here. Not as a punishment.”   
“I dunno, I kinda liked my punishment.”   
“ _ Lance _ ,” Kolivan groans, but in the end they both laugh, enjoying their time together before it’s time to feed all the farm animals.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are incredibly appreciated! <3


End file.
